Impardonnable
by Ilunae
Summary: S'il y avait bien une chose que Katsuki ne supportait pas, c'était le mensonge.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic où Uraraka travaille avec les vilains.

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que Katsuki ne supportait pas, c'était le mensonge. Pendant des années, il avait cru que Deku lui mentait sur ses intentions à son égard. Il avait cru que l'autre enfant le prenait de haut et se moquait de lui. Cela avait été pire quand il avait appris que Deku avait un alter. Katsuki avait cru que son ami d'enfance le lui avait caché pendant plus de dix ans.

Puis Deku était venu lui dire que son alter était emprunté. Katsuki ne l'avait pas écouté sur le coup mais, il y avait réfléchi plus tard. Il avait observé l'autre adolescent. Katsuki avait fini par comprendre qui lui avait donné son alter. Il avait fini par le confronter à ce sujet. Ils s'étaient battus ensuite.

Ce soir-là, Katsuki avait appris que Deku ne s'était jamais moqué de lui. Il voulait le surpasser mais, il l'avait toujours admiré. Deku l'avait toujours vu comme son modèle. Autant dire que Katsuki s'était senti très con ce soir-là. Pendant tout ce temps, il s'était trompé sur les intentions de son ami.

Depuis, leur relation s'était améliorée. Katsuki devait souvent s'entraîner avec Deku. Ce foutu nerd en avait bien besoin. Il avait toujours du mal à contrôler One for all.

En tout cas, ils passaient beaucoup plus de temps ensemble. Deku lui parlait souvent de ses problèmes avec son alter. Ils s'étaient donc beaucoup rapprochés depuis leur première année à Yuei. Il était possible de dire qu'ils étaient redevenus amis.

Katsuki ne le reconnaîtrait pas devant les autres mais, il défendrait toujours Deku. Il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. Il avait conscience qu'il était lui-même coupable pour cela. Katsuki avait blessé le nerd à de nombreuses reprises dans le passé. Il comptait cependant se racheter.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne pourrait jamais pardonner à Uraraka ce qu'elle avait fait. Katsuki devait reconnaître qu'elle avait bien caché son jeu jusque là. Il n'avait rien vu venir.

D'ailleurs personne n'avait rien vu venir. Cela avait été un choc pour tout le monde d'apprendre qu'elle travaillait avec les vilains. Pas seulement pour Deku.

Kirishima était parti consoler sa petite amie, Ashido. La jeune fille avait été proche d'Uraraka. Toutes les autres filles de leur classe s'étaient bien entendues avec elle, aussi. Elles n'arrivaient toujours pas à y croire.

Cela devait être pire pour la grenouille. Elle avait été très proche d'Uraraka. C'était donc normal si elle était blessée par cette trahison. Cela faisait mal au cœur de la voir aussi triste.

Katsuki espérait qu'elle pourrait s'en remettre. Il n'était pas proche d'elle mais, elle n'en restait pas moins l'une de ses camarades de classe. Comme tous les autres, elle faisait de son mieux pour devenir une héroïne. Il avait donc de l'estime pour elle.

Il avait pensé que c'était aussi le cas d'Uraraka. D'une certaine façon, il avait pensé qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, même s'ils n'avaient pas été amis. Elle avait été celle de Deku. Il s'était bien fait avoir pour le coup.

Il comprenait donc que cela pouvait être dur pour tous ceux qui avaient été proches d'elle. Katsuki ne pouvait rien faire pour la grenouille mais, il ne s'en faisait pas trop pour elle. Les autres élèves de leur classe étaient là pour s'occuper d'elle.

Lui, il devait aller voir Deku. Le nerd était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il ne devait pas vouloir montrer aux autres qu'il allait mal. Katsuki n'était pas doué pour réconforter les gens mais, il pouvait toujours montrer au nerd qu'il était là pour lui.

Il se rendit donc jusqu'à la chambre de son ami d'enfance. Les yeux de Deku s'agrandirent quand il le vit.

"Kacchan !"

Katsuki entra dans la chambre.

"Je suis là, foutu Deku !"

"Kacchan !" répéta son ami d'enfance en s'approchant de lui.

Katsuki le laissa poser sa tête sur son torse. Puis Deku se mit à pleurer. En le voyant comme cela, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais pardonner à Uraraka ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à montrer sa tête ronde devant lui.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
